epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Clay
The Red Clay is a foe that appears in , as well as Adventure Story. In EBF3, Red Clays appear in Rock Lake and Kitten Kingdom Ruins. In EBF4, they are found primarily in Crystal Caverns, with brief later appearances in Lankyroot Jungle and the Temple of Godcat. In EBF5, they appear in the Data Bunker. It is one of many members in the Clays enemy class. Appearance Like all Clays, Red Clay is a human-shaped living statue. It wields a big sword, and, true to its name, wears red armor with a yellow belt. It has a "N" as its sigil in place of face. Overview The Red Clay is a mid-tier foe that specializes in and attacks. It has a wide variety of both kinds of attacks, and in EBF4 can combo some of its attacks. However, the Red Clay is largely a mild issue and is not normally capable of dealing heavy damage unless the player is particularly reckless. In EBF3, the Red Clay absorbs both and . It is immune to , and , but is weak to , and especially . In EBF4, the Red Clay absorbs and is immune to and . It is weak to , , and particularly . Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and elemental attacks. |HP = 145 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 18 |AP = 4 |Gold = 22 |fire = 200% |thunder = 100% |water = -100% |ice = -70% |wind = 100% |earth = 200% |poison = 100% |bomb = -60% |psn = 100% |item1name = Brick |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Dirt Ball |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Magmaball |item3chance = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. |HP = 158 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 18 |AP = 2.4 |SP = 2.3 |Gold = 20 |fire = 200% |thunder = 100% |ice = -50% |earth = -50% |poison = 100% |bomb = -100% |water = -50% |psn = 100% |item1name = Brick |item1chance = 70% |item2name = Iron Ore |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Concrete |item3chance = 20% |item4name = Ruby |item4chance = 5% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Red Clay is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Is used only in conjunction with Slash. |Attack5 = Quake |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 45 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 50% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 140% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Fume |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 28 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Fire |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatuStrength4 = 30% |StatusChance4 = 25% |Acc4 = 120% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Debuff chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Slash; * Syphoned → Slash (1/2), Multi-Slash (1/2); * ≥18.5% HP AND the foe is above or equal level 16 → Slash (1/4), Multi-Slash (1/4), Quake (1/4), Eruption (1/4); * ≥18.5% HP AND the foe is below level 16 → Slash (1/4), Multi-Slash (1/4), Quake (1/4), Fume (1/4); * <18.5% HP → Multi-Slash. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Slash (1/3), Triple Slash (1/3), Fence (1/3); * Otherwise → Slash (1/5), Triple Slash (1/5), Fence (1/5), Quake (1/5), Fume (1/5). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Berserked → Slash; * If Syphoned → Slash (1/2), Multi-Slash (1/2); * <24% HP → Quake (1/2), Eruption (1/2); * Otherwise → Slash (1/4), Multi-Slash (1/4), Quake (1/4), Eruption (1/4). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Slash. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Red Clay ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusChance = 200% |StatusStrength = 9x |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * The casting stance for the Red Clay is the same as the one that Matt uses in his Bushido attacks. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Foes